I Wish For You
by KawaiixCherryxBlossom
Summary: Ash can’t hide that fact that he’s in love with Misty any longer. He makes a wish upon a shooting star and prays that it will come true.


**I Wish For You**

**By Kawaii Cherry Blossom**

Disclaimer:

I do not own Pokémon or its related components. I don't own the song 'Heaven Knows' by Rick Price.

Summary:

Ash can't hide that fact that he's in love with Misty any longer. He makes a wish upon a shooting star and prays that it will come true… Just a sweet little AAMRN that (I hope!) will make you cry and go "AWWW!"

Type: Romance/Drama

Rating: PG

Other: AAMRN

Ages:

Ash – 18

Misty – 18

Notes:

This fanfic is dedicated to one of the most remarkable authors I know – Chibi-Suiko. She is so amazingly talented, you should check out some of her stuff if you haven't already! This is for you, Chibs! Thank you for being such an awesome friend. :)

All you people who think Ash could never be this romantic – open your minds! Remember, this is set a few years after what we're seeing on TV, so he'll have grown up and he'll be romantic and sweet and thoughtful! At least that's what I think.

The song at the beginning is 'Heaven Knows' by Rick Price. Which was beautifully covered by Anthony Callea on the first final of Australian Idol. GO ANTHONY! YOU'RE MY IDOL!!!! I LOVE YOU!! …Ahem On with the fic…

-

_"She's always on my mind_

_From the time I wake up_

_'Till I close my eyes_

_She's everywhere I go_

_She's all I know…_

_Though she's so far away_

_It just keeps getting stronger, every day_

_And even now she's gone_

_I'm still holding on…"_

I sigh as I turn off my walkman. I had initially turned it on to distract me, but it seemed to be doing just the opposite. Breathing in the crisp, cool night air, I glance up at the stars that are littered across the velvet blue sky. I wonder, is she looking at the same stars…

There she is again. Back in my thoughts, taking over my mind. I want to push the thoughts away but I've given up trying, because I know there is no point. I love her. And I need her. And I want to be with her, so much that it hurts to think about it. The girl who fished me out of the river eight years ago has stolen my heart, and she unknowingly holds it in her hands.

I miss being with her. I miss staying up late and talking, and making her angry with my impatience and bad sense of direction. I just miss her. We talk on the phone often and write each other whenever possible, but it isn't the same. How could it be? After living with her day and night for four years, and then suddenly having to live without her… It's one of the hardest parts of my life. When Misty left, she left a hole in my heart, a hole that only she can fill again.

This was never supposed to happen. I started my journey with Pokémon, and only Pokémon, on my mind. Nothing was going to deter me from reaching my goal. Especially not some red-headed, feisty girl. But life can be funny like that sometimes. Things happen when you least expect them to. I, for one, never expected to fall in love.

I realised that I was in love with her after she left to go back home and take over the gym while her sisters were away. Of course I was upset to see her go. She was one of my best friends and I knew that I'd miss her. But I never knew how much. I never knew that thoughts of her would fill my mind each any every day, every hour, every second… At the time, though, I thought nothing of it. Well, I forced myself to think nothing of it. However, as each day passed, and she did not leave my mind, I slowly began to realise that perhaps, just perhaps, I liked Misty more than I thought… When she visited us, and I saw her shining blue-green eyes in person once more, I knew that I was in love. It's hard to explain. It's like something inside of me just clicked, like two puzzle pieces fitting together perfectly, when I saw her.

I've wanted to tell her so many times since then. But the more I thought about it, the more I couldn't bring myself to do it. How could I tell my best friend that I was in love with her? She only saw me as a friend. Nothing more. I take risks every day of my life, especially in Pokémon battles, but this was one risk that I could not bring myself to take. I needed her friendship. If I destroyed that, as telling her I was in love with her surely would, things would never be the same. Our friendship would be torn, ripped apart, and by me. I could make my feelings fade, I told myself. I could do it…

But I can't. No matter how hard I try, I love her and nothing is going to change it. Not another girl, not another life, not even another memory. Because I know that even if my feelings for her are erased from my mind, I will fall in love with her all over again… I feel so helpless. Every time we talk I have to hide my love inside of me, but it's so hard to disguise. And I know that this is one fight I can't win…

As I'm looking up into the sky, searching for an answer to my ongoing problem, I notice a shooting star flying across the night sky. The beautiful beam of light reminds me of her. They say that you're meant to make a wish when you see a shooting star, so I close my eyes and wish for the one thing that I want, more than anything else… And then I realise how foolish I am. How can a shooting star make my wish come true? No, the only way my wish can come true is if I do something about it…

-

So here I am…a day later… Standing at the front door of the Cerulean Gym. The air is warm and the breeze whips around me gently, but I can hardly feel it. I can't feel anything but the nervous thud, thud, thud of my heart. And it's driving me crazy. I realise that I have to knock on the door sometime. After all, that's the reason I came here – to see her. To tell her I love her.

I am filled with nervousness and dread at the answer I will receive when I tell her how I feel. But I have always set off along the road my instincts have taken me, and somehow, they're feeding me with the hope I need to be able to stand here. They're keeping me from running away.

Is there any chance that she might feel the same way? Or am I making the biggest mistake of my life? Last time I spoke to her, she was going out with a guy she had met a few weeks ago. And she seemed happy. Am I just being selfish? After all, what I'm about to tell her could destroy our friendship. It could be the end for us. Yet, I know I can't live like I am for another second.

I force my hand up to the doorbell and press it, hearing the soft ring echo through the gym. No one comes to the door, and I hope like mad that they're home. But my fear is extinguished as I hear the rustling of keys, and the door opens to reveal Daisy, clad in her pyjamas.

"Hi," I greet her with a slight grin. She appears to be looking at me confusedly.

"Um… I know you, don't I?" she asks right off the bat.

"Ash," I smile as her jaw drops.

"Oh my God! You grew up!"

"That's what a few years will do to ya," I laugh as she steps away from the door and lets me inside. As I glance around the foyer of the gym, I notice that it is mostly darkened, with a light shining down the corridor that led to the girls' rooms.

"Oh, sorry, I hope I didn't disturb you…" I say.

"No, I was just watching a movie. Lily and Violet have gone out," she informs me, and she must notice the desperate look that I know is planted across my face, because she then adds, "Misty is in her room. I'm guessing that's who you're here to see."

I nod, trying to hide my nervousness as I swallow the lump that has lodged itself in my throat. She smiles at me and points me down the hallway, and I nod at her gratefully before I turn and make my way towards Misty's room.

The door is closed. I wonder if she's asleep, but I do notice a dim light shining through the space between the door and the ground. To make sure, I knock quietly. No answer. I knock once more. But again, no answer. A feeling of desperation sweeps over me and I know that I can't leave now, not until I've done what I need to do.

Slowly and carefully, I turn the doorknob, open the door just enough to peek inside, and cast my eyes into her room.

There she is! My heart leaps as I see her and I'm overcome with a feeling of relief. She's sitting at her desk, her head leaning on her hands and her eyes closed as she breathes softly. The dim light that was shining through her door had come from her lamp, which sat on the desk beside her. I want to leave her be, she looks so peaceful. But I need to do this. I need to do it now.

Slowly and gently, I swing open the door and step inside her room. I notice that it hasn't changed at all. It's still painted aqua blue, with pictures of various water Pokemon on each wall. Her furniture is blue and white, as well as everything else. My eyes slowly make their way to her sleeping figure. She looks so beautiful, so serene, as she lays there. Her orange hair, which she has obviously let grow out, cascades down her back like satin, and I want to reach out and touch it, but I refrain. I came here to do something, and it's time to do it.

I move next to her slowly and put a hand on her shoulder, before shaking her very gently. I'd learned the hard way that waking Misty up with force was an extremely bad idea.

"Misty…" I call in a tone just louder than a whisper.

She groans slightly and lifts her head, opening her eyes slowly.

"Huh?" she panics as she glances my way.

And here we are, finally face to face after so many years. Years which seemed triple their length because she wasn't there with me. Her beautiful, deep eyes stare into mine as I gaze at her affectionately, my nerves melting away as I become lost within them. But wait. Something isn't right…

Are those tear stains running down her cheeks?

"Misty… Hi," I say softly, deciding to address that worry in a minute.

"A-Ash…?" she asks as she blinks and rubs her eyes, before pinching herself on the arm and shaking her head. I smile at this.

"I'm sorry to wake you."

"What are you doing here?" she asks incredously, as if it were the last thing in the world she would have ever expected to happen, and perhaps it was… But she doesn't give me a chance to answer her question, as she stands up, throws her arms around me and pulls me into the embrace that I'd longed to be in for so long… I wrap my arms around her tightly and close my eyes, feeling like I'm in a dream.

"It's so good to see you," she says softly.

"You too," I reply.

We pull back from the embrace a few moments later, and shaking myself out of the trance that I plunged into while I was in her arms, I look into her eyes once more. Before I tell her why I'm here, I have to find out why she was crying.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course. Why?"

"You've been crying," I state simply and hope she doesn't bite my head off.

"No I haven't," she replies as she turns around, her back facing me. That is the exact answer I expected. That's Misty for you, always trying to cover up her problems.

"Come on Mist, you should know you can't get away with lying anymore."

"Well it…it's just nothing. Nothing important," she says, a hint of annoyance creeping into her voice.

"If it wasn't important, you wouldn't be crying." She pauses for a few moments and sighs, finally letting her defences down.

"I broke up with Scott," she tells me. I want to jump and scream 'hooray!' but I don't.

"You did? How come? He…he didn't hurt you, did he?" I ask, a wave of concern washing over me as fear builds up in my heart.

"No, nothing like that." Her reply eases my worry and it is replaced with a slight sense of relief.

"Then why?"

She pauses, her back still facing me, and silence engulfs us. When she finally turns, ten seconds later, her eyes are full of tears. Concern rushes over me once more as I watch a single tear slide down her cheek. I gaze into her eyes questioningly, but she blurts out her reply before I have the chance to ask again.

"He's not you."

What? Sorry? Am I hearing correctly? Did she just tell me that she broke up with her boyfriend because he's not me? What does that mean exactly?

My head is spinning in all directions, and I try to make it stop so that I can think of something to say in return. But what can I say?

"Why are you here, Ash?" she asks, stopping me from speaking once again.

Here it is. The moment of truth. The chance I've been longing for. The moment that I've played out in my mind so many times that I've lost count of the possibilities I've thought up. But suddenly, they have all seemingly vanished from my memory, and I can't think of anything to say. I feel as if I'm being crushed by the nervousness that has engulfed me like fire to a tree. What do I say? I have to say it, but how? Darn it Ash, come on!

"I love you. And I miss you. And I can't live without you anymore. And I needed you to know…" I blurt out uncontrollably.

Great one Ash. Nice and well thought out. You idiot, you just completely screwed it up!

She's staring at me, her eyes gazing questioningly into mine, and my heart sinks. This is the part where she tells me she doesn't feel the same way, and we fall into a forever uncomfortable friendship that causes us to grow apart and never see each other again and…

"You love…me…?" she asks, as if it were the most foreign idea she'd ever heard.

As I look into her eyes, I notice what I hope to be longing lurking underneath the shock and confusion that is encased in their brilliance.

"Y…yes… I love you..."

It feels so good to say it to her. It feels so right, so incredibly right. I regain control of my thoughts as I realise that I should give her an explanation, and look deeply into her eyes. I want her to know that I'm being sincere…

"Misty, I… I've wanted to tell you for so long, but I didn't know how you felt and I was too afraid of what you'd say… But I just can't hide it anymore. I tried not to love you but every time I see you, I can't help but fall for you, over and over again…"

As the words come flowing out, I notice that tears are pouring down her cheeks. The look in her eyes doesn't give me any clues about how she's feeling. I see shock, but…

"Ash…" she finally speaks, knocking me out of my thoughts.

And she smiles. Through her tears, her eyes are lighting up. This is a good sign, right?

"I love you too," she replies simply, stating the words that I've been longing to hear for so, so long. I want to jump for joy and scream out in hysterics and shout 'hooray!', but I contain myself. I let out the breath that I realise I've been holding, and I feel my heart beat rapidly as we lean closer to each other, and I take both of her hands into my own. When I finally touch her lips with mine, my thoughts and troubles seem to fade away, as I drift into a place I never thought would become reality – my dreams. This…is the most beautiful moment of my life.

We both pull away a few moments later, and I squeeze her hands in my own gently. I'm smiling and she's smiling back at me, and the hole in my heart has been filled, my soul complete. Nothing in my life has ever felt so right, as this moment does.

I pull her into my arms and hold her gently, smiling as she rests her head on my shoulder. But I do have some questions…

"How long have you felt this way?" I ask quietly.

"It's always been you, Ash... Ever since we were kids… I wanted to tell you every day but I was too afraid…"

I nod understandingly.

"I know the feeling."

"I can't believe you feel the same way…" she says gently.

"I can't believe you do either…"

-

A few minutes later, we are standing outside on the patio outside of her room, gazing up at the stars above. I feel like I can fly as she stands beside me, holding onto my hand tightly. I want her to be by my side forever, I'll never let this feeling die, never let her slip away. My mom always told me that there is someone out there for everybody, and now I can believe her. Misty is my heart, my soul, my other half.

"Hey look, a shooting star," I point out as I see a flash of light fall from its great height, just like the night before.

"Oh, how pretty…" she comments.

"Quick, make a wish!"

"Do you think it'll come true?"

"I know it will," I tell her as I squeeze her hand gently.

"How do you know?"

"Because last night I saw a shooting star, and I wished for you."

**The End**

Hehe. I hope you liked it… Please leave a review if you have any comments. :)

Love and light,

Sarah.


End file.
